


The Barbie Tarot

by littlereview



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereview/pseuds/littlereview
Summary: A virtual Tarot deck with images hosted on my web site.





	The Barbie Tarot

[](http://www.littlereview.com/meg/tarot/barbietm.htm)  
[The Barbie Tarot](http://www.littlereview.com/meg/tarot/barbietm.htm)


End file.
